


Hollywood

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Femslash, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tribbing, f/f - Freeform, peggy/angie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy tells Angie that she's coming with to L.A. and she kisses Peggy in thanks.  The story grows from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood

“Really Peg? Do you mean it?” Peggy watched Angie’s face, delighted at how delighted Angie was. Her smile was infectious and the moment Peggy nodded, Angie nearly knocked her down with a huge hug and many moments of squealing. “I can’t believe it. HOLLYWOOD, PEG! You’re really going to bring me to Hollywood?” Angie pulled back, searching Peggy’s face for any trace of joking before deciding that it really was true and planting an appreciative, friendly kiss on Peggy’s lips that ended with a big, smacking _mwah!_

Peggy, who was usually three steps ahead of everyone, Peggy always felt a little off kilter with Angie Martinelli. At first she’d had to keep Angie at arm’s length, but as soon as she learned some of the truth, Peggy had been able to truly be herself. Once that happened, once some of the walls came down, Peggy started feeling strangely. Sometimes Angie would smile at her and instead of feeling a flush of friendship, she felt a flush of something else entirely. And like now, Angie was giving her a friendly kiss and Peggy had a deep flush of warmth hit her square in the chest. 

Ever since Dottie had kissed her, Peggy had been having the strangest dreams. Peggy’s whole life had changed since then with Howard nearly crashing into the city. Since then, though, she’d let go of Steve and now her hands were open to receive. “Peg? Hey, you’re real flush. You ok?” Angie’s fine hand rested across Peggy’s brow and she looked away, in embarrassment. 

“Yes, quite. Excited at the possibilities, I suppose.” Lies, Peggy thought as she broke away from Angie’s grasp and went toward the bar. “I’m going to have a whisky. Would you like something?” 

“I can think of something I’d like,” Angie said. Her voice was a little darker, a little more… something. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Peggy thought she knew what it was, but that wasn’t possible. In fact, all of this was quite impossible. Peggy had always enjoyed the physical company of men. Why in the world would she have to resort to Sapphic desires? She wondered if it had anything to do with knowing full and well that no man would ever live up to Steve Rogers in her mind. She looked back at Angie, watching as the woman came closer. 

“Listen, Peg…..” as Angie came closer, everything slowed to a crawl. She could feel it, knew exactly what was happening just before it happened, but never once thought about stopping it. Angie’s lips pressed to hers, and they were anything but friendly. She took Peggy’s mouth hard, almost like a man but with much sweeter lips and a firm press of breasts against Peggy’s own. Angie kept kissing her and after a moment, Peggy timidly kissed her back. Her blood felt carbonated as it traveled through her veins, most clustering low in her belly though some broke off and followed the gentle stroke of Angie’s fingers at the small of her back. The kiss broke when they were both breathless, Peggy’s eyes still firmly closed. “I’ve wanted to do that since pie and schnapps.” 

Peggy didn’t know when she’d thought of Angie like that for the first time, or if she even had before just now. Certainly she’d admired her trim figure and lovely hair. Peggy noticed how Angie moved, and knew that she smelled like the pies they made at the automat and that she loved popcorn with lots of salt. Honestly, Peggy didn’t know what it was between them other than that it was precious. Now that they’d kissed, Peggy was terrified it would evaporate. The fear clenched in her chest and Peggy’s hand instinctively shot out to grab Angie’s. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, Peg. Nowhere, ok?” And then Angie quieted the fears running through Peggy with another kiss. This one was far more gentle, but just as arousing as the first. This time Angie teased her tongue over Peggy’s bottom lip and Peggy shuddered because the last kiss she had was very long time ago with Steve. It felt like a lifetime ago, and knowing that the spark of arousal was still burning in her was a relief. She thought it had died in the ice a long time ago. 

“Angie, I’m not….”    
“You don’t have to _be_ anything, Peg.” Her fingers stroked the back of Peggy’s neck. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want me to kiss you again because now that I’ve done it…. Boy it’s gonna be hard to stop myself.” Angie stayed still for a bit, brow raised to challenge Peggy to say something now or forever hold her peace. When she didn’t, Angie stroked her knuckles down Peggy’s cheek then down her neck. That same carbonated arousal followed Angie’s fingers as the woman drew her in for a soft, slow kiss that could have gone on forever as far as Peggy was concerned. Angie’s fingers stroked low on Peggy’s back through the silk. Peggy imagined she could make out Angie’s fingerprints through the thin layers of shirt and camisole. 

They broke apart slowly, Peggy pressing her forehead to Angie’s, trying desperately to find some way to keep her mind from exploding. How could her heart be beating this fast over a kiss from a woman? Though… Angie wasn’t just a woman, she was Peggy’s best friend and Peggy loved her. Then it hit Peggy like a ton of bricks. _I love her._ Her eyes closed and she had to step back, shaking her head when Angie moved to step closer. “I need a moment.” She stepped back again, going to the bar to finally getting that whisky. She poured liberally and drank quickly, needing to be grounded now that she was flying around the possibility of loving another woman. 

“Like I said, Peg… you don’t have to _be_ anything.” Angie’s hand landed on Peggy’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “I just like you an awful lot and I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Please don’t be sore at me.” 

Peggy looked at Angie, shaking her head. “I’m not angry with you at all. I just don’t know how I feel.” The problem was actually that Peggy did know how she felt, but she didn’t know how she felt about feeling that way. Emotions _were_ dreadful sometimes.

“You don’t have to know anything for sure. If you want to pretend that it never happened, I understand. And I trust you to keep my secret, Peg… or I’d never have chanced it.” Angie reached out and touched Peggy’s hand, squeezing it softly before bringing it to her lips to kiss Peggy’s knuckles. “So how about you think on it while I put your hair in curling rags?” Peggy had asked Angie earlier in the evening if she’d help. Peggy was capable, but it was nice to have Angie’s fingers in her hair. Peggy found it extremely comforting, actually. 

“I’ll meet you in the parlor in an hour. I’d like to bathe and change for bed before we put my hair up.” Angie seemed relieved that Peggy was still willing to sit with her and Peggy felt horrible that Angie had doubted that for a second. “Angie….” Peggy didn’t know how she was going to do this or even if she could do it, but for the time being, she could give Angie a kiss on the cheek. And it was a gentle, soft one that left a red print, but Angie seemed happy about it. 

“One hour, English. I’ll have a whisky ready for you.” They parted, Angie going to her room and Peggy heading to her own. She closed the door and took a few deep breaths, forcing them in slowly through her nose and then out through her mouth. She was grateful for the privacy her little suite offered her. Each of their rooms had an en suite bathroom and a small sitting room along with a luxurious bedroom. Peggy’s room had wide windows and a balcony looking down onto the garden. She walked around, inspecting every inch of it in an effort to relax a little. Peggy opened the windows, needing a little bit of air. It helped to feel the breeze stirring her hair, but she couldn’t stay that long. She was meeting Angie after all. Peggy found herself thinking about Angie in the bath, washing her hair wondering what it was going to feel like to have Angie touch her now that she knew. Would that same carbonated electricity move through her again? 

Peggy had another drink in her room as she dried off, steeling her nerves because she could already feel her body pulling toward Angie. She found herself in a towel with a glass of whisky in her hand, looking through her underpants and trying to decide which to wear. It wasn’t a normal night where she was thinking about comfort and what the next day would bring. No, it was more of a _what if_ thought that ran through Peggy’s mind. She was shocked her mind was so stuck, but she really was. Peggy pulled on a pair of French cut blue knickers, taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Was she really thinking about what Angie would think of her underpants? Peggy pulled on a long white nightgown and then pulled her blue robe over, tying it at the waist tightly. 

Hair still damp, drink in her hand once more, Peggy headed out to the main sitting room. Angie was waiting for her in her own night clothes, a cute pink cotton dress and a beaten up men’s robe that was clearly either a brother’s or her father’s. Peggy had never asked and Angie had never volunteered. She watched without Angie noticing her for a little while, seeing how nervous Angie actually was helped Peggy calm down. She felt bad for worrying Angie so much, but grateful that she wasn’t the only one scared as hell. Peggy let herself be seen and watched Angie’s confident face fall into place. “Joining me?” Peggy could feel the alcohol in her veins, the way it helped her to approach Angie. It cut her nerves in half. 

“A girl needs a drink after a night like tonight.” She nodded at the curling rags and comb on the table. “Whenever you’re ready, Peg.” She made her way to the couch and Angie moved in behind her. Then it was quiet for awhile, Peggy’s mind drifting as Angie sectioned off her hair with clips. Every once in awhile Angie’s comb or her finger would brush Peggy’s neck in a way that made her shudder. “Sensitive neck, huh?” Peggy could tell that Angie’s voice held a _I’m going to have to remember that_ tone. She ran her fingers over it again, squeezing softly. “Your neck’s a disaster, Peg. Feels like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Angie had put up about half of Peggy’s hair, fingers working steadily. They’d done this dozens of times but they both knew how different this actually was. 

Angie came around to Peggy, freshening her drink up before starting to work on the front half of Peggy’s head. She could feel the heat of Angie’s body this close and she could smell that vanilla baking smell that Angie had on her skin almost all the time. Her fingers twitched and slowly came to rest close to Angie’s leg. She let her fingers drift to the outside of her leg, brushing Angie’s knee. Angie moved closer once that happened, still wrapping Peggy’s hair around the cloth strips that would help give it some body tomorrow. Neither said anything, but as Peggy’s hair got put up, her hand moved. She touched Angie’s knee a little more boldly, shifting so that it cupped the outside of Angie’s leg. Her fingertips just barely glanced at first then she found her hand naturally molding to Angie’s leg. It traveled up, bunching the fabric before she let it go, running her hand back down to Angie’s knee in a soft stroke. 

Peggy knew damn well what she was doing, but her hand felt almost like it had a mind of its own. And its mind wanted to touch every inch of Angie’s body, to learn it as well as Peggy knew her own. The heat from Angie was intense as the woman leaned closer. Peggy shivered as Angie’s lips made contact with the side of her throat and she let out a high, soft noise. Peggy’s eyes teared up a moment before she closed them, Angie’s hand resting at the back of her head. She let Angie control her for a moment, tilting Peggy’s head so that she could kiss up the length of it right to Peggy’s earlobe. Angie knelt next to Peggy, coming in closer, close enough that Peggy could feel Angie’s hard nipple brushing her arm through her robe. If it felt that hard through layers of fabric, what would it feel like under her palm, in her mouth? 

Angie’s mouth moved down Peggy’s jaw, turning her head for another kiss. The noises that kiss pulled out of Peggy were soft, but they surprised even Peggy. “I don’t know what to do,” Peggy confessed softly. Her hand had moved to Angie’s hip, fingers gripping softly. 

“It’s ok. I promise. This time you just let me.” Angie stood, offering Peggy her hand. “But I want you to let me take you to my bed. Would you do that for me, Peg?” Angie’s fingers were gentle, holding, not gripping Peggy’s hand. Peggy followed Angie, pulse pounding in her chest hard enough that she could feel it all the way up her neck and into her brain. Her fingers got tighter around Angie’s as they walked but Angie’s thumb stroked over Peggy’s wrist and she felt herself relax instantly. 

Angie opened her door and led Peggy in, pausing to close it behind them. The click of the door closing made Peggy’s heart pause. What was she doing? How was this a good idea? Angie was a friend and she was a woman! But there was Angie wrapping her arms around Peggy, giving her a hug. There was very little that was sexual about it, it was just Angie reassuring her that everything was alright. Angie held her tight and kissed her temple. “Peg… whatever you want to happen right now, we can make happen. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Angie’s fingers stroked the back of Peggy’s neck and she felt herself melt into the touch. Honestly, it had been ages since anyone had touched her like that. 

“What if I’m not sure what I want?” Peggy looked at Angie, face earnest and possibly even a little scared. Angie’s fingers came and stroked her hairline down to her jaw. “What if ….” 

“You don’t have to know. When you’re ready, what if you just tell me to stop if you don’t like something. For now, though… let’s just lie down. Can I at least hold onto you for awhile, Peg?” That was a hard thing to deny, and Peggy agreed. 

She went to unfasten her robe but Angie reached out to stop her. “Can I do it?” It was a strange thing to ask for, but something that would cost Peggy nothing but would make Angie happy. She nodded and Angie’s hands came to the bow, pulling it apart slowly until it was just hanging loose in Angie’s hands. Angie moved around behind Peggy, her fingers creeping over the neckline of the robe, gently pulling it down Peggy’s arms and then lying it across the foot of the bed. Angie’s robe hit the floor and got kicked aside before Peggy felt the woman’s arms wrap around her from behind, Angie’s breasts to Peggy’s back, Angie’s lips caressing the curve of Peggy’s neck for a moment. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Angie took that as the license that it was and kissed Peggy’s neck again. It got shudders and a soft, high noise from Peggy, especially when Angie’s hand ran over Peggy’s stomach. There was heat pouring out of Angie into Peggy, making her feel like one little spark and she’d go up in flames. Peggy found a bit of courage and took Angie’s hands. She wasn’t quite ready to be in bed with Angie, but she wouldn’t object to a few more kisses. Peggy turned in Angie’s arms, looking up at her through her lashes. Peggy took a few deep breaths then leaned in to press their lips together, proud of herself for her bravery. 

Angie’s kisses were sweet and tasted a little like whisky. It helped Peggy to know that maybe Angie had struggled with this, too. Maybe she was just as nervous. Vaguely Peggy wished Angie could run her fingers through her hair, but Peggy had to be at least somewhat practical. She couldn’t take out the curling rags now. Angie held Peggy around the waist, her fingers resting on the curve of Peggy’s ass. The kisses went on for awhile, Angie stroking her hands over Peggy’s back then down to her bottom over and over again. It was driving Peggy wild to feel the fabric of her nightgown bunch then relax over and over under Angie’s gripping fingers. 

The boldness in Peggy was surging and her hand came to cup Angie’s breast through her nightgown. Her breasts were smaller than Peggy’s and as Angie reached behind her neck to undo the button Peggy’s hands moved up. She ran her hands over Angie’s shoulders, pushing the nightgown down to reveal Angie’s breasts. Peggy stared, her fingers stroking the outside curve for a moment. “That’s real good, Peg.” Angie pressed her breast into Peggy’s hand and Peggy got a little bolder, her thumb rubbing across Angie’s hard nipple. That got a groan out of Angie and made the woman’s hand tighten on Peggy’s bottom. She took awhile to acquaint herself with each breast, interspersing the strokes and soft squeezes with kisses that ended with soft pops and damp lips. 

This was so different than any sexual experience she’d ever had. Angie took her time, reaching to the tie at the neck of Peggy’s nightgown. Angie tugged slowly, watching Peggy’s face for her reaction. Peggy knew she was being watched and the spy in her said _danger_. Angie, though, was anything but dangerous. Peggy was transfixed by the sensation of the tie moving across her bare skin. Angie opened the neck of Peggy’s nightgown enough to push it down over her shoulders. Once it moved past her elbows it just fell to the floor in a pool. Now it was Angie’s turn to stare. Peggy knew she was relatively attractive, but the way that Angie looked at her made Peggy blush. Angie reached out and wrapped her fingers around the outside curve of Peggy’s breast. Her hand, though, was far bolder than Peggy’s had been. “Your breasts are perfect.” Angie sounded like she was almost in awe. “Wow.” Peggy’s mouth dropped open when the wow was followed by Angie’s mouth wrapping around as much of Peggy’s breast as she could. The woman moved out, releasing tissue until her teeth and tongue were focused on Peggy’s nipple. 

It took very little time until Peggy was pushing Angie’s nightgown to the floor to join hers. They moved together, kissing softly as their breasts pressed close. “Angie.” Peggy’s moan felt unduly loud despite the fact that she’d whispered. This was taboo, something people didn’t acknowledge, and the mere fact that she moaned Angie’s name aloud was incriminating. In that moment, though, it didn’t matter. Angie had Peggy’s senses flying. Peggy didn’t know if she’d ever admit it, but it was her who finally pulled Angie into bed. Angie came to lie against Peggy, settling in so their thighs were pressed together, Angie’s between Peggy’s snugged up tightly into Peggy’s body. 

Angie started to rock and Peggy soon understood. It wasn’t all that different right now, just moving against each other and kissing. Two sets of breasts was different and the fact that Angie’s hair kept spilling against Peggy’s skin made her shiver every time the strands trailed down her damp skin. Peggy started to move, finding which ways got groans out of Angie. She liked the way Angie moved into her, the way their bodies fit together. The rocking got a little faster and Peggy’s moans joined Angie’s. Angie started to encourage her, telling her how beautiful she sounded. Angie went for Peggy’s throat, exploiting that weakness until Peggy felt like her veins were ready to burst. She recognized that her body was overwrought, but it was beyond any sexual pleasure she’d ever felt. … and Angie hadn’t even taken off her knickers. 

“… relax, Peg. God you’re so beautiful. You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this.” Angie whispered against Peggy’s throat as her hand slipped between them. Her fingers insinuated themselves against Peggy’s body and started to rub. The sensation just fed into her already overwrought state and Peggy’s whole body started to shudder in short jerks. “I want to make you feel this good every night.” 

And like that, some sort of floodgate broke in Peggy. She very nearly knocked Angie off of her when she climaxed, bucking hard under the smaller woman as she grasped at Angie’s hips harshly. Her body ratcheted higher and higher until Peggy was seeing stars and her whole body felt like a balloon stretched to its limits. “Angie… A… please… please….” She didn’t know what she was begging for, just that it was very important. Angie encouraged her more, her knee coming in hard to press up between Peggy’s thighs. She’d long since angled up so Angie was pressing low between her legs near her opening. The strange thing was that while Angie wasn’t penetrating Peggy, her body felt like she was. The push of Angie’s knee bone against her body pulled enough to make her feel heavy and almost full. Angie’s fingers sped against her folds and Peggy convulsed, her body went totally out of her control as her orgasm flooded her senses. 

Angie didn’t stop moving her fingers and leg as Peggy cried out her name, tearing at the sheets. It wasn’t until Peggy’s body was boneless and the woman was panting that Angie stopped. She rolled off of Peggy and then gathered the smaller woman into her arms. “You’re amazing when you cum, Peg.” Peggy’s eyes went a little wide at hearing such a dirty word come out of Angie’s mouth. “I ain’t never seen a girl blow like that.” Angie’s hand moved down through her knickers, the heel of her hand grinding in against Peggy’s clitoris. “When you catch your breath, we’re going again. And this time,” Angie leaned in to kiss Peggy’s shoulder, “I’m using my mouth.”


End file.
